


Tell Me Pretty Lies

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: YomoUta Fics [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boys Kissing, Does Being Giggly While Drunk Count As OOC???, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly OOC, Songfic, Swearing, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me pretty lies,<br/>Look me in the face,<br/>Tell me that you love me,<br/>Even if it's fake,<br/>'Cause I don't fucking care, at all</p><p>~Idfc by Blackbear</p><p>The time Uta confesses his feelings to a drunk Yomo knowing he won't remember in the morning and the instance, years later, when Yomo lets Uta know he remembered it clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Pretty Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/gifts).



> So... Yeah. This is why I haven't been writing on the Save Me series lately. I have been binge watching Tokyo Ghoul and reading every Uta/Renji fanfic I could get my hands on. Which brought me to Sasassy's work and I was inspired to write my own...
> 
> This might just be my love confession. Mwah!
> 
> Please note, most of the dialogue is lyrics to the song and as such aren't really how they would word things. It took a lot for me to not replace the word 'ain't' with 'aren't' so bear with me. I did take the liberty of mixing some of the lines around so they fit easier into conversation, though. Also, all mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta.
> 
> Lyrics and title are credited to Idfc by Blackbear. Go listen to that song if you haven't already.

The room was dim and silent as Uta sat alone, left to his own devices in the wee hours of the morning. He knew he should probably go to sleep, but something kept nagging in the back of his brain telling him he needed to stay awake, waiting. He ran a hand through his messy blond hair, his eyes stinging with unshed tears he would rather not dwell on.

 

He knew what was bothering him tonight; oh gods, did he know. For almost three months now, he has been living with Renji and with every passing day, he keeps falling for him more and more. He doesn't know when these feelings developed, but in all honestly, he wanted nothing more than to forget and pretend they didn't exist. He didn't care how they disappeared, he just wanted them gone.

 

It was at that moment a clumsy shuffling picked up outside followed by the loud thump of someone running into the door. Uta sat up a little straighter, breathing in the scent of Renji radiating from the other side of the door, the stench of alcohol tainting the usually endearing aroma. Keys jingled together, sloppily missing the lock for several attempts before finally finding their mark and gaining entry to the apartment.

 

The man stumbled inside, kicking the door shut behind him so he could lean against it in attempt at toeing off his shoes. Uta waited patiently for him to make his way into the room and flop to sit next to him. They stared at each other for a moment before Renji burst into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles, his weight shifting until he was leaned against Uta's shoulder.

 

He opened his mouth, garbled syllables falling from his lips at a fast pace causing Uta to furrow his brows as he tried to translate them. In the end he pulled up short. Between the giggles still present and the alcohol slurring his speech, his words made absolutely no sense at all.

 

Uta found his heart pounding in his chest as his mind was suddenly assaulted by how cute Renji was while drunk off his ass. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to fight down his emotions and failing drastically. He turned his head when the other fell silent to find him staring up at him with an almost serious expression.

 

No words were spoken between them for what felt like hours before Uta breathed a short sigh through his nose. He pushed his face closer to the other man's, their gazes never wavering. He could smell whatever drink Renji had indulged in that night and felt his heart ache with the desire to taste it on him.

 

“Tell me pretty lies, Renji,” he said, his voice soft as usual, almost as if he wasn’t falling apart on the inside. He tipped his head forward until their foreheads touched gently. “Tell me that you love me even if it’s fake. I don’t fucking care.”

 

The only response he received was Renji’s eyes falling closed, a small hum escaping his throat. He didn’t dare move from the position they were in, his intense stare memorizing how the other looked at this close proximity. His thoughts were on fire with the endless stream of all the things he urgently wished he could do with this man yet would probably never get the chance. Growing tired of the silence, he began speaking again.

 

“I have hella feelings for you,” he chucked bitterly at his own words. “But I act like I don’t fucking care; like they ain’t even there.”

 

He hesitated when those olive eyes he had come to love so much fluttered open to look at him again. Another sigh escaped him at how glossy they were from all his drinking. Renji was definitely not going to remember a word of what he was saying to him right now, but he wanted to at least get it all out so he could move on and pretend it didn’t happen at all.

 

This time, it was Uta who closed his eyes as he continued his little speech. “I’m only a fool for you, but I don’t fucking care at all.” He was practically whispering as he fought back tears at this point. “I just want to forget all of this.”

 

He growled to himself when he still received no answer from the man in front of him. He finally removed himself from Renji’s personal space and stood from the couch in a fit of frustration. He turned to give him one last look over before practically storming down the hallway when he saw Renji hadn’t moved an inch. He slammed his door behind him, sliding down it to bring his knees up to his chest. He thought letting his emotions out would make him feel better, but the lack of response he received only served to make him feel worse than he did before. No matter, though. He said his peace. Maybe now he managed to get everything out, he could finally move on and ignore it. He could only hope at least.

 

* * *

 

 

Yomo Renji found himself sitting at the workbench in Uta’s shop, his mind wandering as he waited for the man to return. It’s been years since the two had come to the 20th ward and he had thought things would settle down and return to normal. Lately, however, Uta had been wandering off on his own and staying out all night only to stumble home early in the morning, words slurred heavily and alcohol tainting his scent. If he were to be honest with himself, he really hated it when Uta would come home drunk. The drink only seemed to make Uta’s depression worse while the man himself seemed to wholeheartedly believe it helped.

 

The sound of the front door opening suddenly alerted him to Uta’s return. He perked up slightly as he took a deep breath to find the pungent odor of alcohol pleasantly absent from him tonight. That had to be a good sign. He turned himself around to meet the other’s gaze as he locked the shop behind him and walked over to stand next to him.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be up this late,” he said calmly.

 

Renji smiled faintly. “I’m always up this late. You’re just usually too drunk to realize.”

 

“Yeah, well, sometimes I can’t stand to be sober,” Uta scoffed at him before heading towards the stairs leading up to his apartment from the shop, not even pausing to make sure Renji was going to follow him.

 

Sighing to himself, Renji got to his feet and went upstairs after his friend, his thoughts going back to Uta as they often did these days. He would sit for hours on end pondering the man in attempt at figuring out why he seemed to be so down all the time. He halted in his tracks as his mind suddenly brought back memories from a few months before they moved away from the 4th ward. Memories of Uta confessing his feelings for him when he believed Renji was far too drunk to remember any of what he was being told. At the time, he was so surprised by the revelation that he couldn’t bring himself to respond, resulting in Uta storming off and locking himself in his room the rest of the night. When Uta never brought it up again, Renji decided to put it aside and pretend he hadn’t heard a thing, if only for Uta’s sanity. After all, he couldn’t tell if he even shared those feelings. Not back then.

 

He wanted to kick himself for forgetting about that confession. Uta must still be fighting with himself over it and with Renji never having given him any answers, he must be facing a lot of inner conflict. The more Renji dwelled on the man, the more he came to realize that yes, he did return those feelings Uta had confessed to him, but he was too scared to tell him. Maybe if he did, Uta would finally be happy again and stop slowly sinking into the bottle like he was. He could only hope that he wasn’t too late.

 

“Hey, Uta?” he called out as gently as he could, bringing the other’s attention to him from his sketch book he had pulled out upon making himself comfortable on the couch. “I need to tell you something.”

 

He took a seat next to Uta, watching as he closed his sketch book and set it on the coffee table. The man turned in his seat to stare at him, silently letting him know he was listening intently to what he had to say. He took a deep breath, thinking back on those words Uta had spoken to him back then before opening his mouth to return them back to him.

 

“Look me in the face and tell me that you love me, even if it’s fake,” he said in a strangely shaky voice. He watched as Uta furrowed his eyebrows at him. Before the other could open his mouth to say anything, he continued. “I have hella feelings for you. I act like I don’t fucking care because I’m so fucking scared.” He leaned closer to him. “I’m only a fool for you and maybe you’re too good for me, but I don’t fucking care at all.”

 

Uta’s eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Renji was saying to him. “After all this time, you finally decide to tell me you weren’t too drunk to remember me saying that shit?” His voice was calm, but his eyes were fierce as he stared him down, angry now that the initial shock had settled down.

 

Renji sighed. “I didn’t want to say anything since I wasn’t sure if I could honestly tell you I felt the same and you never brought it up again. Naturally, that made it easier for me to push it all aside and pretend I didn’t if only to keep you from having to relive it.”

 

Uta remained silent for a moment, seemingly struggling with his thoughts. Renji could tell Uta wanted to be angry with him, but his hard expression was slowly softening. The dark haired man sighed through his nose, defeat evident in his features as he seemed to deflate.

 

“I’m only a fool for you,” he finally said. “I wanted to forget I even confessed to you in hopes that even having done it in the first place would help me move on, but I never did. I kept falling deeper and deeper for you and no matter how hard I tried, I was unable to slow the descent. That’s why I started drinking so much. To forget about you if only for a little while, only to return here to find you always waiting so I call fall even more.”

 

“Uta,” Renji replied breathily. “I am so sorry to have put you through that.”

 

Uta merely shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face as he looked back up to meet his gaze. “Don’t be. I mean, I can only assume from what you said that you telling me you remember means you’ve decided you feel the same, right?”

 

Instead of responding, Renji surged forward, his lips crashing against Uta’s in a wave of passion. He desperately tried to pour every emotion he possibly could behind the simple action. He wanted Uta to know that he was loved and the he was never going to let him go now that he realized it. After a short beat of confusion, Uta returned the kiss enthusiastically, his hands coming up to thread through silver hair, a desperate attempt at deepening the kiss.

 

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Renji panted out once they separated for air. He looked into Uta’s eyes, completely overjoyed to see him smiled brightly at him. “I am so stupid for not realizing my own feelings until now.”

 

“I don’t fucking care, just shut up and kiss me again,” Uta responded, his voice shaking with barely contained laughter.

 

Smiling in return, Yomo Renji did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, as soon as I get my inner ghoul to calm down, I will return to the Save Me series, but there will probably be more Tokyo Ghoul fics between now and then. My DRAMAtical Murder muse flew away in fear of this fandom.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I have an idea for another songfic with this pairing. I will write it if anyone actually wants to see it.


End file.
